


the best of friends

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [220]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cramps, FTM Percy, Gen, M/M, PJO, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Percy Jackson, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy gets his period and asks Jason to fetch him some stuff.





	the best of friends

“Jason, I’m out of pads.” Percy said as he laid in bed. It was just him and Jason in the Poseidon cabin. Percy would probably be in bed all day, the first two days of every period were so painful, so he just wanted to relax. Cramps were cursed, and even ambrosia didn’t help, which was weird, since that food could heal wounds. “Can you ask any of our friends if they have any? I would do it myself but I’m not moving.”

Jason who had been sitting in the floor reading a book looked up and nodded to his boyfriend.

“Sure dude. Do you want me to say they’re for you or do you want me to come up with something else?”

Percy just shrugged.

“Just say they’re for me, they all know I’m trans anyway.”

“Okay.” he said, and put down the book. “I’ll be back soon.”

The teen left the cabin and after a few minutes he saw Leo, Hazel and Annabeth sitting around a table, casually talking. Hazel was the first to see him.

“Hey Jason, what’s up?”

”Hey, do any of you have any pads on you? Percy has his period and he just ran out.” he said.

“He’s on his period? I’m sorry but I don’t have any.” Annabeth said, and it made sense. She too was trans, so she didn’t need them. But Hazel nodded.

“Sure. There’s some in my bag. How many does he want?”

“As many as you can give.”

Hazel nodded.

“Hey Jason, I’ve got a few heated blankets in my cabin, do you want me to fetch one for him? They always do wonder with Calypso. I’m sure he would like one.”

“Sure, that’d be awesome.”

“Oh, and I’ve got some chocolate he may want.”

  
  
  
  


~ Later, in the Poseidon cabin. ~

“Best. Friends. Ever.”


End file.
